Home at Last
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: The last in the Guilty Pleasure saga. As Gabriella leaves for Stanford, it turns out that Greg and Maria have a surprise planned.


**Title: Home At Last**

**Summary: As Gabriella goes to college, Greg and Maria have a surprise for their daughter**

**Rating: M**

Gabriella stared out of the windows mindlessly, her iPod turned up high. There was just a few more miles until they would arrive at Stanford's campus and then she'd be on her own. Like she always was. Greg and Maria had left the subject of Troy alone most of the summer, knowing that lectures were the very last thing Gabriella needed.

She sighed and reached behind her back to touch her shoulder where her tattoo was. The memory of leaving Troy still hurt so badly. She wanted to believe him when he said they'd be together but she didn't think it would happen, not now.

Greg pulled the car into the parking lot of a tall building which seemed to be a place of fancy apartments. She pulled her earphones out and stared up at the building. "Mom? Dad? Where are we?"

Greg and Maria both turned in their seats to grin at Gabriella.

"Stop looking at me like that and tell me what's going on," she snapped.

Greg chuckled. "Boy, you are your mother's daughter."

"Hey," Gabriella and Maria protested at the same time.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Well, we're here."

"Where is here?" Gabriella asked.

"This is a surprise for you," Maria said slowly.

"Surprise?" Gabriella questioned.

"Call it an apology," Greg murmured. "We're sorry. We acted badly. Not just about you and Troy but just in general these past few years. We haven't been there for you like we should've been. And we're sorry."

Maria nodded. "Of course we are. And we love you so much. We know this won't make everything right but we certainly hope it'll help you settle into Stanford."

Gabriella cautiously grabbed her handbag and got out of the car. She stared up at the tall building. "This looks fancy and expensive."

Greg wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Only the best for our little girl. We don't expect you to forgive us-"

"But I do. I was the one who lied for two years," she whispered.

"You were in love. How can we criticise that?" Maria murmured. "Come on, let's grab your stuff and get you settled in."

Greg grabbed the heaviest suitcase and Gabriella and Maria took a box each. Greg spoke to the receptionist and grabbed a key. They took the elevator to the fourteenth floor and Gabriella followed her parents to the door with number fourteen on it. Greg unlocked the door and gestured for Gabriella to go inside.

She cautiously stepped inside, seeing the kitchen to the right which had sparkling chrome surfaces and a small island counter. She wandered over and set the box and bag on the island. She turned to the living room seeing a large plasma screen TV mounted on the wall with a small white leather settee, a matching armchair and a glossy wooden coffee table. She wandered over to the wall-to-wall window, looking down at the landscape of Silicon Valley.

She turned to Greg and Maria in amazement. "Why would you do this?"

"We told you. We're not trying to buy your forgiveness or whatever but we thought maybe this could ease any homesickness you might have," Greg explained.

"Of course I'll be homesick," she whispered. "I'll miss you. A lot."

"We'll miss you, too," Maria murmured.

"Why don't you look at the rest of the apartment while we bring the rest of your stuff up?" Greg suggested.

Gabriella nodded and stepped forward to hug them both. "Thank you so much." She pulled back to look at them. "I do love you. I didn't mean to lie. All I've ever wanted is to make you proud."

Maria brushed her daughter's hair, then kissed her forehead. "We are proud. If only because you did what you had to do to be happy. Now take a look around. And we'll bring the rest of your stuff up."

Gabriella watched them leave and then stared around the big apartment. She wandered over to one of the three doors, near the kitchen. She assumed that one was her bedroom, one was the bathroom and the other was a utility room. She opened the one and just...froze. In the centre of the large bedroom was a king sized bed with cream and blue sheets. There was a large closet and a desk just to the right of the large window. Sat on the bed with his back leaning against the headrest was Troy, a laptop balanced on his lap.

He smiled at her and waved a little. "Hi, El."

"What the hell?" she whispered, slowly stepping into the room.

He chuckled and shut his laptop, setting it on his bedside cabinet. "I think your parents should explain that one."

She nodded slowly.

He stood up and walked over to her, tentatively taking her hands in his.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, bringing her into his arms. "I love you, El."

She sighed against him, pressing her forehead to his chest. "I love you, too." She pulled back suddenly and stepped away from him. "Troy, my mom and dad," she cried. "You said you wouldn't make me choose."

"Shhh," he soothed as he took her back in his arms. "It's okay. I'm not making you choose. Calm down." He looked through the doorway, in time to see Greg and Maria come through the door with the last of Gabriella's belongings. "Look, just talk to your mom and dad. I really think they should explain it."

Gabriella turned and slowly went back into the living room, Troy following. "What's going on?"

Greg sighed. "This is all your mother's idea."

Maria hit Greg in the stomach. "Wimp." She turned to Gabriella. "Mi hija, we thought really hard about this decision and we are so flattered that you chose us but we don't want it that way. We don't want you to choose us over your happiness. That's not how families work. So, we called Troy. It wasn't that difficult to do it secretly. I mean, you didn't leave your room all summer."

Gabriella glanced at Troy who shrugged. "This wasn't your idea?"

He rolled his eyes. "El, I promised you right at the beginning that I wouldn't force you to do anything. Whether it was about telling your parents or starting the relationship or whatever. You know that."

She nodded timidly. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm glad to hear that," Greg said sternly.

Maria elbowed her husband again. "Stop it. You've already terrified him once. Don't make him go through it again."

"Hey, he's my baby girl's first, and hopefully last, boyfriend. I'm allowed to terrify him," Greg exclaimed.

Gabriella held in a giggle. "If you stuck around after that, I'm pretty much stuck with you forever, right?" she asked Troy.

He chuckled. "You were always stuck with me."

Gabriella turned back to Greg. "I don't believe this."

He shrugged. "I'm not happy about it. I mean, you lied and he's so much older than you...But your mother threatened to divorce me if I didn't go along with it. And, because she's one of the best lawyers in the country, what hope did I have?"

Gabriella laughed and stepped forward to hug Greg. "That's good enough for me."

"But, you know," Greg whispered, "if he hurts you in any way, tell me, okay?"

She laughed as she pulled back. "I promise."

"Has he treated you right?" Greg asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Well, good. I approve," he whispered reluctantly.

"Really?" she murmured.

He shrugged. "You were strong enough to go this long. How could I say no?"

"That means a lot, Daddy," she whispered.

He nodded. "Just don't make me say it again. Because I'll deny it."

She laughed and hugged him tightly again. "I love you, Daddy."

Maria then hugged Gabriella. "We better go. We've got a long drive ahead of us. You guys can get settled in and catch up."

Gabriella nodded and she waved them both goodbye. She slowly turned to Troy and held a hand up. She walked back over to the window and looked out at the view. "I missed you," she whispered. "I love you so much. I thought I'd die over the summer."

Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck slowly. Not lustfully or harshly. Just...slowly. "I know. Same here. I missed you so much. I actually had to do laundry for once."

She smiled to herself. "How long ago did my parents call?"

"About two days after graduation," he whispered, licking her tanned skin.

She closed her eyes, leaning back against him. "That soon?" she mumbled.

He smiled against her throat. "Hmmmmm."

She twisted out of his arms and caught her breath. "Not yet. I want to see the rest of the apartment. Which is the utility room? I want proof that you've done laundry."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright." He took her hand and led her to the door next to the bedroom. There was the usual sight: washing basket, washing machine, dryer and shelves with washing powder and such. He shut the door and flicked the light on.

Gabriella was clearly impressed. The washing machine was working and the washing basket which she assumed would be piled high with dirty clothes was, in fact, empty. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the washing machine for balance as she crouched down, inspecting the settings he used. "Looks good. And on a cooler setting, too." She rose back to her full height, just for her backside to brush against Troy's front. She gripped the washing machine with both hands to keep her balance.

Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind and brushed her hair to one side, revealing more of her neck. "What do you think?"

Fully aware that his hands were creeping beneath her blouse and he was becoming hard, she found it hard to concentrate. "You're doing well," she breathed.

Each of his hands cupped one of her breasts on top of her bra. "I'm glad you think so. You don't have to do it anymore," he whispered and leaned forward to take her earlobe into his mouth. He sucked languidly, hearing a moan rumble in her throat. He knew she was feeling a lot more libidinous than she was letting on. It had been six weeks since graduation. Six weeks without sex and he very much doubted she'd been using the Rampant Rabbit.

A moment later, she twisted in his arms, pulling him down for a kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she leaned back against the vibrating washing machine. She felt his hands frantically tugging at her clothes and caressing her body. She felt his pelvis against her own, his growing denim clad erection pushing against her core.

He pulled back breathlessly and took her glasses off, setting them safely on the shelf above their heads. He made quick work on her blouse and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. Without another word, he captured her lips in a kiss and picked her up, setting her on top of the washing machine. His hands frantically caressed the exposed skin as he moved his lips down her throat. He nibbled gently on her skin. "You're more beautiful than I remember."

She giggled breathlessly, bracing her hands on the washing machine behind her. "It's been six weeks, not six years."

"Don't care," he mumbled.

She sat up and pushed him away so that she could unbutton his shirt. She pushed it from his shoulders and closed her eyes as he proceeded to take her bra off. She opened her eyes again and rested a hand on his neck. "I've missed this."

He smiled as he leaned closer. "Me too."

She rested her hands behind her and rested her entire weight there, indicating that she wanted Troy to take her skirt and panties off. "Please, Wildcat?" she asked quietly. "I am so, _so_ wet for you."

Troy hurriedly fumbled with slipping her skirt and rather un-sexy cotton briefs from her hips. "Are you okay here?"

She brought him closer to her. "I'm fine." She began working on his jeans and pushed them and his boxers to his feet.

He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He stroked her face with his right hand, snaking his left around her back. "We're together now," he whispered.

She nodded in amazement. "No more lying and sneaking around."

He leaned forward to kiss her softly. "Now we'll be okay," he promised.

She nodded. "I know."

He leaned down to kiss her neck, pushing her back so that she was leaning back on her hands. He continued kissing down her body, licking the soft skin of her breasts.

She moaned beneath him, throwing her head back. "Oh my god, Troy," she groaned.

He smiled against her breast and finally took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked languidly, pressing his face gently to her chest.

"Troy, please," she whimpered breathlessly. "I need you."

Ignoring her pleas, Troy switched to her other nipple and blindly inserted a finger into her warm cavern. He stayed still inside of her, calmly sucking and nibbling on her breasts and nipples.

She was writhing beneath him. Wanting him inside of her. His penis, not his hand. It had been so long and all she wanted was to be intimate with him. "Troy, please," she exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Don't tease me. We've only just got back together."

Troy reluctantly took his finger out of her vagina and brought her up into a sitting position. "You're so beautiful and all mine. And I'll be right there with you when you're a kick-ass lawyer."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What about your job?"

"I told you. I resigned from East High and I have a four year contract in a local high school here," he calmly explained.

"Really?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah. I have a job and we can be a real couple, you and me."

She kissed him gently. "You and me. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and spread her legs wider. The washing machine was still moving violently beneath her. She licked her lips and reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm ready. Please," she whimpered.

Troy held her to his body as he slowly pushed into her. He felt her bury her face into his neck. He stayed still inside of her, letting them both relish in the feeling of being together. The washing machine was making them both vibrate ever so slightly. It felt so amazing to be with her again. He stroked her back gently, easing her into it. He knew her. In the two years they'd been together, she'd always needed time when it had been a while between making love. But, they'd never gone six weeks without it. He knew he'd have to be soft and slow. Just like they always were. Mostly. When they weren't mad at each other.

She moved her head to look into his eyes. "You can go," she whispered breathlessly. "I'm fine."

"I have to ask," he mumbled.

"What?" she murmured.

"Are you on the pill?"

She swallowed and shook her head. "N-no," she stuttered. "I'm sorry, I should've said," she whispered as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Shhhh," he soothed as he brought her into his arms, still inside of her. "It doesn't matter. It's okay."

She whimpered into his shoulder. "B-but, what if I get pregnant?" she whispered.

He rubbed her bare back. "It doesn't matter. If you're pregnant, you're pregnant. I love you. You know that."

She nodded against his shoulder, loving being in his embrace again. "I love you, too." She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "I thought we weren't getting back together," she admitted. "I forgot how painful periods are."

He chuckled and stroked her cheek. "I told you it doesn't matter. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

She leaned her head back, giving him better access to her throat. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, holding him to her neck. "I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Troy pressed his lips gently to her skin, satisfied with the mark he'd made, and leant up to kiss her lips. He brushed some hair behind her ear and pressed his face to her cheek as he pulled out of her and pushed back in. He set a slow pace, running his hands slowly up and down her back. "I can't believe you're mine."

She giggled breathlessly as she leaned back on her hands again. "Me? What about you?" she asked as she threw her head back in ecstasy. "You're seven years older than me and a very good gym teacher. And, yet," she paused to let out a loud moan as he pressed kisses to her neck, shoulders and upper chest, "you still want me."

He chuckled into her skin. "You need more confidence, missy," he muttered as he continued making a love bite on her collarbone.

"Hmmmm, you give me plenty of confidence," she murmured. She let him continue to kiss her chest and move slowly, knowing that he always concentrated so much on pleasuring her and never let her return the favour. Especially considering they hadn't seen each other for six weeks. He licked her skin, the moisture was intoxicating for her. "Oh my," she murmured, breathing deeply.

He smiled against her skin, kissing up her throat to kiss her lips. He parted their lips just enough to whisper, "I love you so much."

She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat up a little more. She connected their lips again, welcoming his talented tongue. She ran her hands over his muscular shoulders, feeling his erection slide in and out of her vagina. He was making her _so_ breathless. "I love you, too," she mumbled against his lips.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're having sex on top of a washer," he whispered.

She shrugged as she tightened her arms around him, pulling them closer together. "Let's think, shall we?" she murmured. "Gym, your office, boys' locker room, girls' locker room, rooftop garden, your kitchen, your bathroom, your pool..." She listed off breathlessly. "It was a matter of time, right?"

He chuckled. "That's true. Be careful, Miss Montez, people will accuse you of being a nymphomaniac."

She smiled when she leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Never," she whispered.

He continued moving inside of her with just a slow speed, not hurrying at all. He wanted to prolong this pleasure, make it worth waiting for. Then again, if she was thinking the same things that he was, they wouldn't leave the apartment for the next week. He groaned like an animal when he touched her cervix. "You're so wet and tight and gorgeous."

She giggled into his shoulder. "Of course I'm tight." She moved back so that he could see her. "It's been six weeks without you touching me." She gripped his shoulders and allowed him to move inside of her once again. The vibrating washer seemed to provide more pleasure for the two. "Stop, stop," she whispered.

He frowned but stilled his movements. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured as she rested her full wait on her hands and moved her body off the side of the moving washer so that she had more freedom to move her hips. "Go," she gasped.

He braced his hands on the washer, next to hers and started thrusting into her again. "This is why I love you."

She frowned, thrusting her hips frantically against his. "Why's that?"

"So smart," he murmured in awe.

She giggled breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Valedictorian." They were quiet for a moment except for the moans, bubbling from the other's lips. "Troy," she moaned loudly, closing her eyes in pleasure.

He bent down and kissed her breasts, especially her nipples. He took her hands from on the washer and proceeded to lay her flat on top of the vibrating washer. He moved inside of her, gripping her hips tightly so that she wouldn't move. He bent over her, sending her a sexy smile. "If guys could just see how beautiful you are, you'd be swarmed with guys."

She arched her back. "You're more mature, though," she muttered.

He smiled against her cleavage. "Good."

Gabriella braced her hands, gripping the sides of the washer with a white knuckled force. "Oh God," she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please, Wildcat," she breathed, trying to thrust her hips against Troy's. "Just a little faster. I'm _so_ close. Please."

Troy brought her back up into his arms and thrust inside of her that little bit faster and harder. "Come on, baby," he whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, closing her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his. "Oh my gosh, Troy. I'm," she paused to gulp in some oxygen, "I'm coming."

He pressed his lips to her cheek as her walls contracted around him, milking him dry. Once she relaxed, he pressed a kiss to her lips, brushing a lock of sweaty hair from her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled tiredly. "I love you, too." She unlocked her legs from around him, allowing him to pull out. "That was insane."

He chuckled as he ran his hands down her sides. "It was, indeed. Who'd have thought, eh?"

"Hmmm. Can I see the bathroom? I kinda wanna freshen up," she murmured, running her fingers through her dishevelled hair.

He nodded and gathered her into his arms like a bride and took her into the next room. "Here it is."

She gazed around at the large, white tiled bathroom which had a shower and a large circular bathtub. "Wow," she mumbled.

He smiled and got into the bath, turning the tops on to just the right temperature. He opened his arms. "Come on then."

Gabriella smiled as she climbed into the tub and sat on Troy's lap, her back pressed against his chest. "How did you keep this place so clean for so long?"

"I don't know," he mused. "I think I knew that I wanted our first real place together to be like this. Not like my old house."

"I'll miss that pool," she murmured, leaning back against him.

He smiled against her tattooed shoulder. "So many pleasurable memories."

She giggled as she reached forward to turn the water off. "I remember my first time in that pool. You threw me in," she accused.

He laughed as he reached for a sponge and drenched it in shower gel. "Oh, come on. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying you threw me in," she exclaimed.

"You can swim," he protested.

"Hmmm. I'm still convinced you planned that. You know, pool...sex..." she mumbled as Troy began washing the back of her neck.

"Never," he whispered. He moved the sponge around to her torso, massaging her tummy with the suds. He slowly moved the sponge down her stomach and then slipped one sudsy finger between her folds.

Gabriella tensed in his arms with pleasure. She moaned, rested her head back against his shoulder. "Oh, Troy," she murmured. "So soon?" She felt his growing erection touch her back.

He smiled against her neck. "You sound surprised," he murmured as he began massaging her clitoris in slow circles.

She inhaled sharply, and slowly pulled his hand away. She turned around so that she was facing him, straddling his legs. "Stop wasting time," she murmured as she leaned down to kiss him.

Troy chuckled as he pulled back. "Are you sure? I mean, we can wait for a while, if you'd like."

Gabriella weaved her hand between them and grasped his length, beneath the water. "But, you're so impatient, aren't you?" she said softly, stroking his hardened length up and down.

Troy bit his lip, gripping her hips. "Oh, God. Please, El."

She smiled so sexily down at him, keeping her grip on his erection. "Not yet. You've spent two years teasing me. It's my turn, Romeo." She slid off his lap so that she was straddling his calves instead and sent him a sexy smile. "It's good that I can swim." Before he could question her, she had taken a deep breath and dunked under the water. Without hesitation, she let his penis slowly slide into her mouth.

Troy had no choice but to grip the sides of the bath as he felt her tongue swirl around his penis. "Oh my god," he moaned, throwing his head back.

Gabriella lifted her head out of the water and ran her palm up and down his length. "Is that nice, Troy?"

Troy closed his eyes, nodding his head. "So fucking good." He opened his eyes, looking at her pleadingly. "Please, baby. I want to be inside of you. Please."

"Well," she whispered in his ear, "since you asked so nicely..." She released his erection and a moment later sank onto him. She arched her back toward him, throwing her head back. She stayed stationary, feeling him inside of her still-sensitive vagina. "Wildcat?" she whispered as she brought her head closer to his ear.

"Hmmmm," he murmured, pressing butterfly kisses to her neck and shoulders.

She sighed, looking him in the eyes. She stroked his cheek, leaving a wet handprint there. "When school starts, we can't spend every day like this," she warned in a whisper.

Troy shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But it'll be fun trying," he murmured.

Rolling her eyes to herself, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, accepting his tongue into her mouth. She rested a hand on his neck, loving the feel of his stubble beneath her fingers. She pulled back breathlessly, resting her forehead on his. "Can I go?"

He smiled. "Of course. Whenever you're ready."

Gabriella nodded and, gripping his shoulders tightly, she lifted herself off of him before sinking back down, setting a steady and familiar rhythm. She breathed deeply and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. She was nowhere near orgasm but feeling Troy's penis inside of her was extremely pleasurable. It was probably a mix of not making love for weeks and relief that they could actually be together but all she knew was that Troy had never made her feel this way before.

Troy ran his hands hungrily over her body, slowly but surely making sure that every part of her body was wet. She moved beautifully above him, making small waves crash around them. He leaned forward and began to lick and nip at her breasts. "Oh, El," he moaned into her skin. "You're so beautiful."

"You're only saying that because I've already given you an orgasm and you're in my vagina right now," she teased breathlessly.

"That's not it," he protested, licking the wet skin of her neck.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing kisses to his damp hair. It seemed impossible to think that she had once been a nervous wreck when Troy had first brought her to an orgasm. She hadn't known what her body was doing. She'd never felt it before. And now, here she was, moving slowly but beautifully above the guy she loved in their rather large bathtub. Perhaps it was because they'd had to sneak around for two years but Gabriella knew that Troy was like her drug. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. Whether they were simply watching a movie together or making love, she loved it. Then again, they always managed to get _something_ sexual done when they were alone.

She pulled back to look into his eyes, still moving gently on top of him. She stroked his hair, looking down at him lovingly. She bent down and kissed him softly. Many would assume they would both be overflowing with passion considering it had been weeks without each other. But they weren't. They were slow and gentle. Gabriella pulled back and buried her face into his shoulder, releasing a series of moans and whimpers.

Troy breathed deeply, running his hands slowly up and down her back. The sight of her so in love, so undone and receiving so much pleasure was extremely arousing for him. "Baby, baby," he murmured, "you're...you're so...so...ugh..."

"So what?" she asked through a moan.

"Tight," he gasped. "You're incredible."

She giggled tantalisingly, looking into his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

He groaned, bringing her forward to bury his face into her neck. "El," he moaned.

"Troy, I'm close." Her hips moved faster against his. She looked into his eyes, feeling his penis throbbing inside of her.

He gave her a sexy smile. "I'm right behind you, baby. When you're ready."

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she snagged her bottom lip between her teeth. Little mews emanated from her as she moved smoothly above him. "I can't," she whispered. Her stomach was tightening, like it should be. But, she couldn't get there. She took a hand from his shoulder and slid it down her body, making sure that she had eye contact with Troy.

"Oh, El," he whispered. "You're so amazing."

Still rocking furiously above, she kept one hand on his shoulder and used her other to begin massaging her clitoris in fast and furious circles. She was breathing in soft little gasps, feeling her stomach tightening. She kept massaging her clitoris and looked into his eyes. "I'm coming," she whimpered. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, muffling the screams of their orgasmic bliss. She continued moving above him as she felt his semen spill into her.

Gabriella slowed her movements and pulled back from their kiss. "Wow," she whispered with a smile as she climbed off of Troy and sat down next to him, completely spent. "That was insane."

Troy laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Babe, I think this is the start of a beautiful future."


End file.
